barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile
Barbie® Ultimate Puppy Mobile Ages: 3 & up $49.99 Product Features Featuring an aqua exterior with tropical details and a white top with open windows, it’s got signature style and rolling wheels that are ready for any adventure that can be imagined. Lift up the roof of the SUV and pull open its sides to reveal a deluxe island-inspired play area! Play spaces include lounge areas, a tiki-themed smoothie bar, a television and beds for all four puppies! Also, when one puppy rides down the zipline all the way across the play set, it triggers a fun palm tree elevator for another puppy! When it’s time to nap, tuck them in their colorful beds that line the palm tree-decorated tower. And, in space at the end of the zipline, a red fire hydrant awaits the puppy for potty breaks! *'Dimensions:' 7.5 x 15 x 9.5" SKU #: DLY33 Features The Ultimate Puppy Mobile Transforms from SUV to Playground In the latest Barbie™ adventure film, Barbie™ & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase, Barbie™, her sisters and their four puppies set off on an island adventure! This transforming vehicle -- that comes with the four adorable pets -- is inspired by the movie and holds just as many surprises. The sporty SUV opens to become a puppy playground, making it the ultimate puppy mobile! Room for All Four Sisters The colorful ride has tropical style and wheels that roll for puppy chases and quick getaways. But put it in park to really discover the adventure! Open up the sides, lift the roof and flip down the hood to reveal an island-inspired playground -- and action features -- with room for all four puppies, all four sisters and your imagination. Two lounge areas with seating for four, a tiki-themed smoothie bar, four fruity drinks and a large “flat-screen TV” are perfect for Barbie® and her sisters to recharge their energy (dolls sold separately). Fun with Place to Play for All Four Puppies Inside there are so many different places for the puppies to play. A zipline that runs from the top of the set to the bottom holds one puppy for a fun ride down. Once the adventurous animal reaches the other side of the play set, the motion triggers the palm tree elevator to send down another puppy! At the bottom of the zipline is a hydrant -- fire engine red -- for potty breaks. And lining the tower that the roof creates are four colorful dog beds, one for each puppy. Navigate Your Own Stories Because with Barbie® You Can Be Anything! Whether en route or in place, the ultimate puppy mobile is ready for anything because with Barbie®, you can be anything! Recreate scenes from the adventure film or navigate your own path into imagination and get ready to roll into fun. What's in the box? Features *This colorful transforming vehicle is inspired by the action-adventure film Barbie™ & Her Sisters in Puppy Chase! *Open the sporty SUV to create a giant play space for pet fun! *Four puppies are included for pet play right out of the box (dolls sold separately)! *Lift up the roof of the SUV and open its sides to reveal lounge areas, a tiki-themed smoothie bar and beds for all four puppies. *An extra-fun feature is truly amazing when one puppy rides down the zipline all the way across the play set, it triggers a fun palm tree “elevator” for another puppy! *Four tropical smoothie drinks are included -- one for each sister -- to fit on the decal-decorated tiki bar! *The sides of the vehicle open to become lounge areas with pink-colored seating. *The hood of the vehicle opens to reveal a red fire hydrant and sandy space for doggie business! *A “flat-screen TV” adds luxurious fun to the open play space! *Stop your travels for a rest then fold up and roll to ride into the next animal adventure! Age Grade 3Y+ LEGAL BARBIE and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by Mattel. ©2015 Mattel. All Rights Reserved.Information References